only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Go West Young Man
"Go West Young Man" was the second episode of the first series of Only Fools And Horses, airing on the 15th September 1981 with a viewing figure of 6.1 million. Derek "Del Boy" Trotter and Rodney Trotter go for a night Up West. Synopsis Del Boy thinks the future lies in the secondhand motor trade. Rodney is depressed, his friend Mickey Pearce has taken his girlfriend, Monica. Del says all she is, is a tart with fat thighs. That day, Del and Rodney go to see Del's friend Boycie and buy a clapped out car off him for £50. Boycie asks Del if he can store his new E Type Jaguar in his garage for him for a week, it is a present for his bit on the side. Del agrees to this. Rodney takes the £50 car for a test drive, the brakes are dodgy. He almost crashes. Del then decides to sell the car for £200. A short time later, Rodney is drinking a coffee in the drivers seat when the car starts bouncing up and down. Rodney turns round to see a man testing the suspension. He is an Australian man who says the shock absorber has gone. Rodney says, well it has now. The Aussie says it is a bit overpriced. Del then emerges and says a 500 miles test drive was done on it. He says the car has a one speed wiper. Del says the previous owner was a vicar and had left his bible in the glove compartment. The Aussie buys the car. Del gives some of the money from the car sale to Grandad. Rodney refuses his share as he said the car was dodgy, the brakes never worked and the money is blood money. Rodney is dressed up to go up West. Del agrees to join him, and to borrow Boycie's Jag. While in a bar, Rodney says he has a fetish for women in uniforms. He also persuades Del to go and pay for the Aussie to have his brakes fixed on the car he sold him. Del reluctantly agrees to this. The waiter seems to be a bit odd, Del reckons he is a "bandit". The waiter calls Del Man Dingo after Del ordered a very large cocktail. Two "women" are sat at the bar with their backs to Del. Rodney asks Del to chat them up. Del does but quickly returns telling Rodney to drink up as they are leaving. Rodney is pleased with Del for pulling the 2 women and asks if they are ravers. Del says "No they are a couple of geezers". The 2 people are transvestites. Del and Rodney quickly scarper from the club. At another nightclub Del and Rodney get chatting to some real women this time. Del pretends he is a tennis player. When a girl, Nicky asks him which he prefers, Astro Turf or grass, about tennis courts, Rodney says he never smoked Astro Turf, thinking Nicky is talking about drugs. Del calls Rodney a wally. Del then says he is not a tennis player really but a Concorde Pilot. A few hours later, Del is driving through the streets of Peckham back home. They are pleased they have pulled. Del says their phone number is written on the cigar pack. Rodney had just given Del the last cigar and thrown the cigar pack out of the car a mile and a half back. He tells Del this, so Del brakes hard. Trouble is, a car behind them also brakes but the car does not stop in time and crashes into Boycie's Jag. Del gets out and is mad at the car behind him. The man apologises but then sees Del and recognises him. It is the Aussie who Del sold the car to. The Aussie says he has been looking for Del all day long. Del and Rodney run off down the street into the night with the Aussie chasing them. Cast Main cast *Derek "Del Boy" Trotter - David Jason *Rodney Trotter - Nicholas Lyndhurst *"Grandad" - Lennard Pearce *Boycie - John Challis Guest cast *Australian Man - Nick Stringer *Waiter - Barry Wilmore *Nicki - JoAnne Good *Michelle - Caroline Ellis *Transvestite - Frank Cullen Previous Episode Big Brother Next Episode Cash and Curry Observations *This is the first episode to feature Del's famous catchphrase, "This time next year, we'll be millionaires!" *First appearance of Boycie. *This episode marks the first mention of Rodney's dream of women in uniforms, a dream that would come true twenty years later in "If They Could See Us Now". Del is disturbed to discover the uniform definately includes that of a woman PC. *Nick Stringer, who plays the Australian man in this episode, would also appear in another episode of Only Fools And Horses five years later as Del's old friend and business partner Jumbo Mills in "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?". *The scene where the Trotter Brothers talk to Nicki and Michelle about Rodney playing tennis in Miami foreshadows "Miami Twice" ten years later, when Rodney and Del actually go to Miami. Blunders Locations seen *The Trotters flat (living room) *Boycie's car site *Nelson Mandela House exterior (garage block, roads, grassy area outside towerblock) *Gay club *Nightclub *Unknown street in Peckham Category:Only Fools And Horses Episodes. Category:1981 episodes.